


Twenty One Days

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Life debt and repayment, M/M, Switching, Top Draco, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry agrees to let Draco repay his life debt, no matter how long it takes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was tempted to hex himself. Yeah sure, he had shown up unannounced, but that was no reason to be this bloody nervous! Honestly, he was here to GIVE BACK Draco's wand; what could possibly go wrong??? It's not like any of the Malfoys currently had a wand to hex him with, thus, there was no reason to be afraid of them.

Running a hand through his hair, Harry turned to pace the other direction. The moment he spun around and could see the gate again, he let out a rather embarrassing: “ _ **AH** _ !” To his dismay, Draco was standing on the inside of the gate, watching him with an expression of both confusion and amusement.

“Planning to lurk there all day, Potter?”

“Malfoy! You startled me!” Harry blurted out.

“Clearly,” Draco stated with a smirk. Then he raised a perfect brow. “Did you need something, or did you just want to admire our lovely gate?”

“Erm... Actually, I wanted to give you back your wand and, erm...  _ thank you _ I suppose...” Harry mumbled, feeling embarrassed for some strange reason.

“ _ Thank me?! _ ” Draco questioned in surprise.

“Well yeah,” Harry confirmed. “You not only refused to say that it was me here during Easter Hols, but you  _ also _ tried to stop Crabbe from killing me outright. Not to mention – even though you didn't do it on purpose, you lent me your wand,” Harry paused to hold said wand out for Draco to take. “Which is a big part of the reason I was able to defeat Voldemort.”

Draco couldn't help but flinch at that name being said so boldly. Still behind the safety of his closed and well-warded gate, Draco stared at his wand in Harry's hand with an almost hungry expression. After thinking over his options for a  _ long _ moment, Draco sighed and opened the gate.

“Might as well come in, Potter. My parents are currently attending to business, so there's no need to worry about being polite to my father,” Draco informed him.

“Oh, er...” Harry was genuinely disappointed to hear that. “I was hoping to thank your mum too, but I suppose that I can always send her a lovely bouquet and a card.” He fell silent as he followed Draco far enough inside the gate that it could be shut again. 

Once Draco was certain that the gate was fully shut and that the wards were still working correctly, he held out a hand to Harry. “Will you trust me for three seconds so that I can Apparate us so that we don't have to trek all the way to the Manor?”

Harry studied Draco's hand for a second before nodding and placing his own in it. Strangely relieved, Draco Apparated them directly to his suite. Before Harry even had a chance to look around, Draco pointed to a table and chair set that could seat six people comfortably.

“Have a seat, Potter,” Draco invited. “I'll have the elves bring us some tea and biscuits to refresh us while we have a rather excruciating conversation.”

“Excruciating?” Harry asked even as he looked around anyway. “And weird... this place looks like a flat, but it's an entire mansion, right? Or did you move and take me to your new flat?”

Draco raised a brow in disbelief. “This is my suite in the Manor. This is my sitting area where I entertain guests, thus the table and chairs. There are also armchairs in front of the fire for when I want to have drinks, my personal library, my piano, and a study. Over there, should you happen to need it, is my en suite. And that door leads to my bedroom. Anything  _ else _ you want to know?”

Harry was now looking around in disbelief. “So you're saying that  _ this _ is your flat  _ inside _ your mansion?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “If you want to look at it that way.”

Harry set Draco's wand on the fancy glass table. “Look, all I came here to do was give this back to you. There's no need to feed me biscuits  _ or _ have an excruciating conversation.”

“I beg to differ,” Draco denied, pointing at a chair insistently.

Feeling frustrated now, Harry bit back an argument and sat in the indicated chair.

Satisfied that Harry was cooperating for the moment, Draco forced a tiny smile. “Muffy! I'd like tea for two and a plate of those cherry and almond biscuits!”

“Yes Master,” the house elf's voice rang out right away even though it was about 30 seconds before she popped into the room with the requested refreshments.

The room was more or less silent as Muffy served them, and then for as long as it took for Draco to sip on his tea and nibble on a biscuit. Harry decided not to risk anything other than offending Draco by casting a spell to check for poisons or other potions. Finding everything clean, he took a sip even as Draco set his tea down and sighed.

“Now then, Potter. I'm not exactly happy that you dropped in, but I  _ am _ relieved. I was agon – er,  _ dwelling _ on how to manage a conversation with you considering that I have no idea where you live, and anything I sent to you probably wouldn't get through your wards anyway.”

“Er...” Harry droned in confusion. “You were???”

“Yeah,” Draco stated with a decisive nod. “I want to talk about repayment.”

Harry was at least three times more confused than he was a moment ago. “Repayment?????”

Draco rolled his eyes. “ _ Don't be a moron _ , Potter! Of COURSE I want to repay you! I owe you my life, and we Malfoys  _ always _ repay our debts. So...” He took a deep breath. “Name your price. Anything you want – so long as I can do it, I will. Although, I warn you now, if you're thinking that it might be nice to save the debt for a few years from now, when you realize that there's someone you'd like murdered without dirtying your hands, *** _ I*** _ will not be able to do that for you.”

Harry couldn't help but laugh. “Oh Malfoy! I can assure you that if I wanted to murder someone badly enough, I would and I wouldn't need YOU to do it for me.”

Draco shrugged. “Even so, I just had to let you know that THAT'S one thing I just can't do.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Yeah. I know.” Then he shoved an entire biscuit – which was  _ delicious _ – in his mouth and drank some tea to wash it down. This was mostly to give him a moment to think before replying. “So... here's the thing... I don't NEED anything. I don't particularly WANT anything either.” He sighed and ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. “And the way I see it, saving your life is actually repayment for nearly accidentally murdering you, so... we're even.”

Draco shook his head. “Nope! If you  _ hadn't _ saved my life – meaning if it had never needed saving to begin with – I might have agreed that you should do something to make up for casting that spell on me, but the sheer fact that you defeated the Dark Lord and saved me  _ and my family _ (not to mention the entire bloody world)... THAT made up for nearly killing me. The fact that you ALSO spoke at my trial and more or less are the REASON I'm free to live my life, well...” 

He looked away and sighed, tempted to run a hand through his hair too. “That  _ also _ more than made up for nearly killing me. THUS the fact that you actually risked your own life to save me from an out of control Fiendfyre means that I OWE you, and I'm not letting you out of this room until you tell me how I can repay you.”

Harry scratched an itch on his nose that traveled to behind his left ear before moving onto his neck as he thought this over. He didn't WANT to reduce everything that had happened to a simple exchange of money or goods, but he was dead certain that he wasn't going to be given the option of simply forgiving the so-called debt. What to do?

“Er... How about I save the debt to call in the next time I'm in mortal peril?” Harry suggested.

Draco glared at him. “ _ Presumably _ you're still planning to become an Auror, yeah? So how would that work? You're in the middle of a raid, you realize that you're trapped and in peril, and rather than call out to the FULLY TRAINED Aurors working with you, you're going to pull out an owl and send me a request for help???”

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. “Alright, it sounds mad when you say it like that, but honestly, the literal  _ only _ thing I want in my life is a kid or three, and I already have plans on how to have them in the future, so what else is there?”

Draco stroked his chin in thought. “Hmm... that could work...”

Harry squinted at Draco in confusion. “ _ What _ could work?”

“A child,” Draco stated. “I need to have one sooner or later as well, and  _ this _ would allow me to do so without having to get married to some witch I don't really want to be stuck with, so... why not?”

“Er...” Harry was not just confused now, but highly suspicious that Draco was just having him on somehow. “Huh???”

Draco finished off his tea and set his cup down. “It's simple, Potter. All I have to do is take a fertility potion, and then you can donate a sample to me that I can use to create a child with. The child will be that Heir I need, but it can also be the child you  _ want _ . So long as I have visitation whenever I'd like, I promise not to hinder or interfere with your –”

“WAIT! HOLD ON! BACK UP! WHAT?!?!?!” Harry roared in astonishment. “Y-y-you're  _ serious _ ?!?!  _ THAT'S POSSIBLE _ ?!?!?!”

Draco looked at his hands to give him something to focus on so that he didn't look or sound vulnerable. “So long as I have enough magic, yes.”

Harry slowly shook his head back and forth, picking up speed until he was practically giving himself whiplash. “NO!” He blurted out – his head stopping at that point. “Listen, I am actually grateful for the offer, but I already told you that I have a plan on how to have kids in the future, and it involves marriage! It might be stupid in this day and age to insist on marriage before kids, but that's just how I am. I CAN'T have kids with someone I'm not married to, so as...  _ cool _ as it is to think about two wizards having kids, I... I'm gonna have to decline.”

“Oh...” Draco murmured, trying hard to bite back the disappointment, but it bled through anyway.

“Wait...” Harry exhaled in a low tone. “You... you WANT this!”

Draco shrugged. “I suppose that it just seemed like a win-win solution to me. I'd give you what you wanted and repay my debt at the same time, meanwhile, I'd have the Heir I want.”

Harry grabbed another biscuit and nibbled on it as slowly as possible as he thought this over. “I think you might be taking this a bit too literally – a life for a life. I suppose that I can sort of understand. You come from a wealthy family and were raised to believe that your life has a  _ lot _ of value. It just makes sense that if you felt you needed to pay someone something of equal value to your life, that you'd choose to create a brand new life, but...” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, shaking his head again. “I'm looking at this from a completely different perspective. All I did was fly a broom and grab onto you before heading off to where I was already going anyway. And honestly! What kind of heartless bastard do you think I am that I could  _ knowingly _ leave someone to die without at least  _ trying _ to do something about it?!”

Draco rubbed his temples. “ _ This _ is why I said this conversation would be excruciating...”

Harry got an almost sly look in his eyes. “Can I ask, well... You mentioned that you don't want to marry a witch, and THEN you offered to carry a baby for me. Does that mean that you are gay?”

Draco pursed his lips and twisted them side to side as he thought this over. “Well... yes and no. I actually like both, so that makes me Bisexual, I suppose. The  _ reason _ I don't want to marry some witch is that I want to marry  _ for love _ and I don't know yet if that'll be a witch or a wizard.”

“I see...” Harry murmured speculatively. “Alright... even though this makes me feel like a bit of a bastard for even suggesting it, but...” He paused to clear his throat and take a breath to gather his courage. “What if... and don't hex me if you hate this idea, but what if we make this a  _ whole _ lot simpler than a child? We just... erm... go to bed until you feel like you've repaid me as much as you feel necessary.”

Draco was amused by the way that Harry was blushing and looking off at the ceiling rather than at Draco. “Are you suggesting that I get you off as many times as it takes for me to feel like I've paid you back for saving me.”

Harry winced and still wouldn't look at Draco. “Y-y-yes?”

“I'm a little impressed, Potter,” Draco admitted. “That's actually rather Slytherin. On the one hand, you get to have orgasms – so there's no downside for you – and on the other, you're putting me in control of just how much value I place on my life. Which in and of itself sort of challenges me to see just  _ how many _ times I can get you off, which leads to more orgasms for you. As I said, that's a rather Slytherin plan. I'm surprised you were able to think that through.”

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “To be honest, the only thing I really thought was that if you're Bisexual and you're determined to pay me back – and  _ agree _ to my suggestion – then I can figure out if I'm attracted to just about every Quidditch player I see for  _ a reason _ or if I just  _ really _ like Quidditch.”

“Ah,” Draco murmured in understanding. “So you've never been with a bloke before.”

Harry shrugged. “To be honest, I was so busy doing other things for so long, that I didn't really have a chance to think about sex at all until recently.”

Draco was inexplicably more interested in that tidbit than he thought he should be. “Decide to start dating the weaselette again?”

Harry gave him a flat look. “Ginny! And no, erm... well she has been in mourning, and so, it hasn't really been a good time to ask her out again. That said, she IS the one I plan to eventually marry and have kids with. I just, erm...” He flushed a good ten shades of red.

_ I can't BELIEVE that I'm explaining any of this to MALFOY! _

“Go on,” Draco prompted with an almost friendly smile.

Harry had to take a deep breath to be able to say it without dying of mortification. “I just, erm... well, I got drunk one night, and while drunk, decided that it would be  _ brilliant _ to go out to a club and pull a one off.” Then Harry shrugged. “And maybe because I was drunk, but I don't remember feeling amazed by the experience. I just remember wondering why everyone talks about it like it's the best feeling in the world.”

“If I'm honest – and I'm only willing to be honest because you've already shared your experience with me – well... My first time was with Pansy and I wasn't exactly wowed by the experience either. That said, I WAS under a lot of stress and just wanted to do it to take my mind off of things. I've also shagged Blaise, and that's how I know for certain that I'm Bi. In any case, when I'm not stressed and have the time and inclination, it really is better.”

“Time and inclination to do what?” Harry asked in mild confusion.

Draco actually laughed. “Time and inclination to take my time and do things properly – as opposed to just getting things over as quickly as possible.”

“Oh... so you know what you're doing then... and could teach me?” Harry suggested uncertainly but also hopefully.

Draco held up a finger in a gesture asking Harry to wait. “First, the responsible things.” He cast a spell on Harry to see if that drunken one off had resulted in any nasty surprises, and when Harry lit up as clean, cast the spell to prove he didn't have anything either. “Alright, we're both clean, and neither of us have taken a fertility potion, so we don't have to worry about unwanted consequences, although I will admit that it's NOT unwanted in my case.”

Harry interrupted before Draco could finish talking about the responsible stuff. “Wait, so... you  _ seriously _ want to have a baby with me?”

Draco simply rolled his eyes. “I think I've adequately covered that already. As I was saying, since we don't have to worry about unintended consequences, I think that you should pick a word should you happen to get overwhelmed – although I don't  _ plan _ to do anything overwhelming, it's just good to have a safety measure in place. Unless you'd prefer to use colors?”

Harry was staring at Draco as if he had suddenly started speaking Greek. “Er... You lost me. Use colors for what?”

Draco was tempted to roll his eyes again. “Don't be stupid, Potter. If we do this suggestion of yours – of going to my bed until I feel like I've completely repaid you for saving my life – then we might be there for quite a while, and in order to NOT get bored, we might try some variety. So let's say I decide to tie you to my bed with a bunch of Slytherin ties, and you're into it until, I dunno, I pinch you or something. At that point, if you just say stop, I'm probably going to keep on pushing you just to be a shit. HOWEVER, if you say your safeword, or use the color red, then I'll  _ know _ that you really mean it, and rest assured, I always respect a safeword.”

Harry wasn't quite sure whether to be alarmed or eager. “You... want to... huh! Let me get this straight – or bent, I suppose.” He paused to chuckle at his rather lame joke. “You not only want to shag me, teach me how to shag decently well, AND have my baby, but you ALSO want to tie me up and do kinky things to me until I get overwhelmed and shout out the color red?”

Draco smirked. “That about sums it up, I should say.”

Harry watched the grey dragon flying around the puffy white clouds painted on Draco's ceiling. The brief curiosity about how they painted the dragon to fly around like that distracted him for a second, but also strangely allowed him to think things over without panicking over how quickly things had escalated from: “Thank you and here's your wand,” to: “Let's jump into bed and shag for the foreseeable future.”

“One last thing that you might be worrying about,” Draco added, holding up one finger to illustrate his words. “I have wards on my suite that prevent anyone from entering my room when I don't want them to. Thus, if you do agree to this suggestion of  _ yours, _ you don't have to worry about any interruptions or awkward encounters. And I'll even order my elf to keep the fact that you're here a secret from my parents. Meaning that no one ever needs to know this has happened if you don't want them to.”

“Er... That's good to know,” Harry murmured, actually feeling something like a weight fall off his shoulders that he wouldn't have that bastard Lucius Malfoy walk in on them and then try to hex Harry for, erm... being at Draco's mercy? Chuckling at that thought despite it being rather disturbing, Harry nodded. “Alright, I have to admit that – like you said – I can't really find any downsides to this plan. I just, erm... how do you think we should do this?”

Now that things sounded like they were progressing in the right direction, Draco smiled. “Well, since it's you're first time shagging a bloke – and might as well be your first time in general considering that you were too drunk to properly enjoy it – I think it would just be easiest if I cast a few spells to prepare myself. You can then take your time and really figure out the answer to that question you have.”

Harry smirked at that. “Or in other words, you want me to shag you into the bed and you want me to last longer than ten minutes while I'm at it.”

“Ten points to Gryffindor!” Draco said with a catty smirk.

“So... bed?” Harry asked.

Draco held up one finger again. “Muffy! If my parents return while I'm busy, tell them that I have a guest but you are forbidden to tell them who it is – and if any of the other elves know, I'm ordering them to forget it. Also, I'm activating my wards, so tell them not to bother trying to come in here for any reason.”

“Yes Master!” Muffy popped into the room to acknowledge with a respectful bow. She then collected the dirty dishes from their tea and left the room.

“There!” Draco announced after he walked over and physically locked his door, making all the walls flash white for a moment. “Nothing to worry about except for your stamina.”

Harry gave him a flat look, not appreciating the implied insult. But rather than argue, he followed Draco into his actual bedroom. Draco decided to give Harry a few seconds to wrap his head around things by stripping off manually rather than by spell now that he had his wand back and could do such things.

“Mmm...” Harry moaned unconsciously in appreciation. “I'll give you this, Malfoy, your  _ mouth _ may be aggravating enough to make me want to punch you whenever it's open, but the rest of you is  _ easy _ on the eyes.”

Draco harrumphed a laugh. “I think I can safely say the exact same thing about you, Potter. Unless you're hiding something under your clothes that'll make me run screaming from the room.”

Harry suddenly felt extremely self conscious. “Er... I hope not...” He DID have a lot of scars, after all.

Draco felt a tiny bit bad, so he simply finished stripping off and crawled onto his bed. “If you're that nervous about it, I'll just focus on making myself comfortable over my pillows while you remove your clothes.”

Seeing that Draco was doing exactly that, Harry quickly threw all his clothes off and climbed into Draco's enormous bed. Seriously, what did one person need so much room for if all they were doing was sleeping. Unless...he raised a curious brow.

“Have orgies in this bed?”

Draco snorted a laugh. “The occasional threesome, but no orgies as of yet. I might have to put that near the top of my to do list though.”

Harry didn't like the sound of that, but since they were NOT dating, there wasn't much he could say about it. Instead, he admired the view of Draco's lithe back for a moment. Then he reached out and stroked a long line down Draco's spine, before caressing those cushy cheeks.

“Problem?” Draco asked impatiently.

“Just taking my time, as you suggested,” Harry reminded him with a smirk.

“Hmm.” Draco was tempted to look back and glare at Harry, but since things were headed in the direction he wanted them to go, he decided NOT to provoke Harry before they'd shagged in every way possible.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Harry frowned. “You said that you would prepare yourself, but I don't remember you actually doing so.”

“I did it nonverbally before I even started taking off my clothes,” Draco assured him. “You can use a finger to check if you don't believe me.”

Curiously, Harry did. “Huh! I didn't even notice you wave your wand.

Since Draco had his face in his arms against his bed, he didn't even try to hide his blush. “Alright fine! If you must know, your arrival interrupted me doing things that needed plenty of lube. Thus, I assure you that I am well prepared and ready to go.”

Harry snorted a laugh. “Ah! So  _ that's _ why you were so agreeable to my suggestion! You were already horny and had no problems taking advantage of my  na ï ve ty!”

“Oh just get on with it already!” Draco snapped to cover the fact that he was a bit embarrassed to admit that Harry was more or less right.

Feeling a lot more relaxed and ready, Harry summoned a bottle of massage oil from Draco's bedside table. After slicking up his shaft, he tossed the bottle aside and pressed into that tight hole. He was just barely inside and already he was groaning from how good it felt.

“Oh God! So good!” Harry blurted out when he realized that the deeper he went, the better it felt.

Draco smirked and purred happily. Taking Draco's advice to heart, Harry took all the time in the world, thoroughly enjoying every second. Even so, after only a half an hour or so, he felt an irresistible urge to speed up until he was positively  _ ramming _ Draco into the bed. Draco was crying out happily with every thrust, his hands holding onto the decorative wooden swirls of his headboard – which he used as leverage to push back towards Harry as much as he could.

With a roar reminiscent of a lion, Harry pumped Draco full in a series of jerky thrusts that culminated in Harry nearly passing out and collapsing onto Draco's back. Draco let him stay there as they both panted rather heavily, but eventually, he just wanted to roll over and get comfortable, so he pushed Harry off and did exactly that.

“Not bad for a first time,” Draco appraised. “So... did you answer that question regarding your sexuality, or do you think you'll need a few more tries before you know for sure?”

Harry harrumphed. “As I understand it, I'm going to be in your bed until you feel like you've repaid me for saving your life, so I'm  _ definitely _ giving this a few more tries before I think about answering that question. But so far? … I, er... I like it.”

“Good,” Draco murmured, tempted to kiss Harry. However, they hadn't reached  _ friendship _ let alone any sort of relationship in which they show affection towards each other, so he let the temptation pass. “If you're not adverse, what say I try my best to get you back up?”

Harry smirked and gestured at his naked body. “Have at it!”

So Draco made it his mission to use nothing but his mouth and hands to stimulate Harry's erogenous zones – saving the most obvious one for last. Along the way, he managed to completely astonish Harry. Harry was  _ certain _ that he wouldn't be getting it back up again anytime soon, but here he was, as hard as a bloody rock!

“Wow...” he exhaled in awe as he watched Draco prepare to give him a blowjob. This... this  _ had _ to be some sort of dream! But if it was, Harry wasn't certain that he  _ ever _ wanted to wake up.

Using nothing more than patience and an eagerness to see Harry fall completely apart, Draco made the blowjob last a good hour and a half. By that point, Harry was astonished to hear himself  _ beg _ Draco to shag HIM! Not needing a written invitation, Draco got into position and cast spells to prepare Harry as quickly as possibly. Both of them let out a happy little sigh when he was buried deep.

With all the time in the world, Draco had to wonder just exactly how long he could last if he really took his time. And so, he glanced at a clock to find that it was nearly dinner time. After this, he was  _ definitely _ going to need a big meal!

***

“Muffy!” Lucius called for his son's personal house elf.

“Yes sir?” Muffy asked after she popped into the dining room.

“Where's Draco?” Lucius wondered.

“Master Draco is in his suite with a guest,” Muffy replied.

“Oh?” Both parents asked with interest as he never referred to his friends as guests. “Who?”

“Muffy has been forbidden to say...”

“Really?” This just deepened the intrigue. Lucius looked to his wife, who also looked puzzled. “Well tell him to invite his guest to dinner.”

Muffy shook her head. “So sorry, but I can't. Master Draco is busy with his guest.”

Despite being half wary to hear the answer, Lucius raised a brow and asked: “Busy doing what?”

“Intimate things...” Muffy replied, not having been forbidden to say as much.

“Ah...” Lucius stated in understanding. “Alright. I suppose that he'll more than likely be too, erm...  _ occupied _ to come to dinner tonight.”

“We should tease him about it during breakfast tomorrow,” Narcissa suggested with an amused smile. 

Lucius chuckled and nodded in agreement. However, as it turned out, Draco didn't show up for breakfast either. His parents exchanged a concerned look.

“Well... he was probably up half the night and is still sleeping,” Narcissa reasoned. Lucius couldn't exactly argue this, so he shrugged and decided to hold off that teasing for lunch.

Or maybe dinner.

Or breakfast again???

By the time the third dinner came around, Lucius had to wonder if maybe Draco had run away and simply told his elf to tell them a story that would stop them from barging into his room before he'd had plenty of time to get away.

“Muffy!” Lucius snapped.

“Yes sir?” Muffy asked as she popped into the room. 

“ _ Surely _ Draco's guest has gone home by now,” Lucius pointed out. “Tell him to join us for dinner!”

Muffy shifted from foot to foot and twisted her hands around each other. “I can't sir! Master Draco is still very much busy with his guest.”

“STILL?!?!” Lucius cried out in shock.

Narcissa snickered. “Surely he's slept and eaten as necessary.”

Muffy nodded. “Muffy brings Master plenty of food, so yes, he is eating.”

Narcissa nodded in a way that said that she had expected as much. “In that case, when he's erm...  _ not _ busy for a few minutes, please let him know that we'd quite like to see him at some point.”

“Yes, of course,” Muffy replied with a respectful bow.

***

Harry was extremely happy that Draco wanted a shower to clean up some of the sweat they'd created. This gave him an excellent opportunity to see every inch of that gorgeous body. He made sure to examine it thoroughly, using his hands to get a good feel as well. 

Bloody buggering Merlin! He'd been in bed with Draco for  _ days _ and still felt like he'd never get enough of this svelte body. Or this glorious shaft that was long and thin and perfect for just about everything. Mmm...

“MATE! Are you EVER coming home?!” A Jack Russel Terrier demanded in Ron's rather grumpy voice. “We're all getting rather worried about you!”

Harry groaned unhappily at the interruption, summoned his wand, and cast a Patronus. The moment the magnificent stag was looking at him, Harry said: “Thank you for worrying, Ron, but I'm still very much occupied by a lover and am not planning to come back home any time soon. As I said before, I  _ promise _ I'll send you a Patronus or an Owl when I'm home.”

“That's still rather disturbing,” Draco drawled. “I don't like any part of your friends making it through my wards, but since they can't see me, I'll let it slide. For now. If it becomes excessive, I'll have to send him a hex via Owl!”

Harry snorted in amusement, tactfully not mentioning that he wouldn't let Draco do any such thing. With far more important things to do, he set his wand aside and knelt to kiss trails up and down Draco's spine.

“GODRIC'S GREAT PRICK!!! STILL!!!”

After a hastily cast Patronus, Harry growled. “RON! IF YOU INTERRUPT ME ONE MORE BLOODY TIME, I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU MYSELF!!!”

Thankfully, Ron seemed to take the hint that time as no terriers returned. Happily, Harry resumed his lingual mapping of Draco's steam covered back. Moaning in pleasure, Draco leaned forward a bit and braced against the wall to make things a little easier for Harry.

***

Unfortunately for Muffy, she wasn't able to carry out Lucius' order for almost two full weeks, which was how much time passed before she was able to catch her Master both awake and NOT being intimate. But even then, she could see that it wasn't exactly a good time to interrupt either.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned as he and Draco kissed. During the last... huh! It was going on 17 or 18 days at this point! They'd both dedicated themselves to staying in bed every moment that they weren't taking a shower, going to the loo, or eating at the table. And even that was mostly peppered with touches at the very least, and outright shagging when they worked themselves up again. He had no idea when their first kiss was, but he was almost certain that it had happened when Draco was wanking them both together one morning and Harry had been too happy to NOT kiss him.

Oddly enough, that first kiss sparked a million others. They'd had at least one full afternoon in which they did nothing but hold each other and kiss. And then caress. And then shag, but that was hours later.

All in all, Harry had went from practically a virgin to damn near a professional in the space of a few weeks!

Outside Draco's door, his parents were more convinced than ever that he'd actually run off and simply had his elf feeding them a frankly unbelievable story. Lucius starting pounding on Draco's door, loudly  _ demanding _ that Draco come out before they broke through his wards and went in there.

Draco groaned and then sighed. “I'd probably better go talk to them before they actually break in here.”

Harry chuckled and gave Draco a kiss. “I'm honestly surprised it took them  _ this _ long to start banging on your door.”

“Well, hmm... Actually, so am I!” Draco exclaimed as he pulled on a bathrobe. He gave Harry a kiss and left him in bed, pulling his bedroom door mostly shut as he jogged to the door of his suite and unlocked the door – thereby disarming his wards – so that he could yank it open. Then he gave his parents a look that sarcastically demanded to know what they wanted.

“Are you still alive?” Lucius asked every bit as sarcastically.

“ _ Obviously _ ,” Draco sneered, gesturing at the fact that he was standing there before them.

“And do you plan to hide out in your suite for the rest of your life?” Lucius snarked.

“Hmm...” Draco hummed as he thought this over. “Well, to be honest, if he's willing to stay in my bed that long, I might well consider it.”

Lucius spluttered over this. “H-he?! HE WHO???”

Draco smirked at him. “My guest.”

Both his parents  _ peered _ at him as if trying to read his mind.

“Now if that's all, I'd really like to get back to what I was doing,” Draco informed them.

“Salazar's syphilitic prick!” Lucius roared incredulously. “You  _ can't _ still be, erm, busy!”

“Oh but I can,” Draco assured him, now leaning against the door frame.

“But it's been weeks!” His mother blurted out, feeling that it was impossible for one to shag – presumably non-stop aside from sleeping and eating – for so long.

Draco simply shrugged. 

Scrambling for something to say, she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. “Well, erm,  _ at least _ invite your guest to dinner!”

Smiling, Draco kissed her on the cheek. “I'll ask him, but honestly, I don't think we're quite ready for the whole: Formal meeting of the parents.”

Before either of them could think of something to say to that, Draco waved goodbye, shut his door, reactivated his wards, and then returned to Harry.

“That was a tiny bit mortifying,” he grumbled as he climbed into bed.

Harry kissed him. “Do you  _ want _ me to 'meet your parents?'”

Draco shook his head. “Nah. So far, I'm still working on repaying you. Let's see how we feel once I've accomplished that.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed mildly, slipping a hand inside Draco's bathrobe to grab hold of his shaft. Draco moaned in appreciation.

“I think it's time you shagged me again,” Draco stated, now kneeling on his bed with his bathrobe forming a puddle that was leaking over the side and onto the floor.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Harry exhaled reverently. “One might think I'd be used to those words by now, but they still manage to take my breath away!” He pulled Draco on top of him, and then rolled them over so that he was on top. However, rather than do as suggested, Harry simply kissed Draco.

Both moaned and snogged each other so passionately that both wondered if the bed might start on fire. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and reached down to grope his arse. 

“I was serious, and if you don't shag me, I'll take that as my cue to tie you up and shag myself on your lovely prick,” Draco warned.

“Mmm,” Harry moaned. “That sounds like it could be fun. Do that to me later, right now, I think I'm...” he trailed off, finding Draco's soft pucker and pushing inside it. At this rate, he was half certain they were going to shag each other to death, but since it would be the BEST possible death, he didn't really care.

This time, they held each other and kissed almost constantly as Harry slid in and out of Draco. “So good...” he murmured. “Why is it always so bloody good?”

“Mmm,” Draco moaned in agreement rather than attempt to answer. Hours or maybe even days passed like this, until Draco lost all track of whether or not this was a casual repayment with no strings attached, or... making love...

On the 21 st day in bed, both were shocked to find that they were simply laying tangled up together, not shagging but  _ talking _ about any little thing that crossed their minds. Harry was absently doodling random patterns on Draco's arm with a finger, and Draco was occasionally pressing tiny kisses to Harry's chest.

Muffy popped into the room. “Muffy is SO sorry, Master Draco, but your parents are  _ insisting _ that you join them for dinner tonight before they decide they have no choice but to break in here and  _ force _ you to join them for an hour or so.”

Harry chuckled and kissed Draco. “Sounds like you should probably go reassure them that you're still alive and haven't actually shagged to death.”

Draco sighed in reluctant acceptance. “Yes, I suppose I'd better.”

“Which means that I should probably go home – or better yet, to the Burrow – and reassure Ron and the others that I  _ also _ haven't died,” Harry murmured, oddly morose at the prospect of leaving Draco's bed.

Draco kissed him. “Well... before you go, now that I think I may have adequately repaid you my life debt, have you decided on an answer to that question?”

Harry laughed. “Well, I'm not certain I'd be able to answer it 100 percent until I have a near equal experience with a woman, but so far, I'm convinced that shagging you – at the very least – is a nearly life changing experience. We should spend three weeks in bed together  _ every _ year!”

Draco smirked. “You mean to say that I might be able to talk you back into my bed again in the future?”

Harry laughed again. “Provided that your parents don't decide to have the wards changed to keep me out. However, I suppose you could always visit  _ my _ bed. I warn you now that my bed is nowhere  _ near _ this big or comfortable.”

Draco decided to play it cool and hide how much he wanted the two of them to spend the rest of their lives in bed together, and it didn't particularly matter  _ whose _ bed. “In that case, Owl me when you're done reassuring your weasels tonight, Potter.”

Grinning, Harry kissed Draco. The kiss lasted long enough that Muffy had to remind them that Draco's parents were going to come barging in if Draco didn't go to dinner right away. Sighing in frustration, Draco pulled on his bathrobe and slipped out of bed.

Harry kissed Draco's hand, murmured goodbye, and then Disapparated. Mildly distraught to see Harry  _ not _ in his bed, Draco flicked his wand at his door to unlock and disable the wards preventing entry. Then he Apparated straight to the dining room.

“WELL NOW!!!” His friends all roared in glee at his highly disheveled appearance. 

“ _ What are you all doing here?!?! _ ” Draco shouted in dismay, feeling self-conscious now.

“ARE YOU MAD?!?!” Pansy cried out. “YOU'VE BEEN LOCKED IN YOUR BEDROOM WITH AN UNKNOWN LOVER FOR 21 BLOODY DAYS, DRACO! OF COURSE WE WANTED TO BE HERE WHEN YOU FINALLY CAME OUT!”

“In more ways than one,” Blaise smirked knowingly.

Draco blushed and decided to sit before he ran away like a bloody coward.

“SO WHO WAS IT?!” Pansy demanded, gripping him by the collar and forcing him to look her in the eye.

“NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!!!” Draco shouted indignantly.

“At least tell us who wins the bet?” Blaise insisted, jabbing a thumb in his chest. “I've got 20 Galleons on a hot Professional  _ male _ Quidditch player!”

“No,” Draco stated firmly.

“I'm betting on a fashion model,” Theo said, holding out his hand as if expecting to get paid.

“No.”

Daphne and Millie each guessed a good-looking Yearmate.

“No.”

“I'M CONVINCED THAT IT WAS THE PATIL TWINS!” Pansy cried out in glee, feeling that she MUST be the winner if everyone else had lost.

“No... although... I could go for that,” Draco admitted with a speculative look.

“What's your guess, love?” Millie asked Greg.

“Potter, of course,” Greg muttered as he selected a large chocolate muffin to tide him over until this matter was settled and dinner was officially served.

Draco pressed his lips together and looked away. “Why would you think that?” He asked the romantically lit fireplace. 

“ _ **NO** _ ...” His friends (minus Greg) and father roared in disbelief so profound they were all dead certain they had to be right.

“Ah...” his mother murmured in enlightenment.

“Stop imagining things,” Draco ordered with a dismissive flapping of his hand.

“ _ **POTTER** _ ?!?!” Lucius wailed unhappily.

“YOU SPENT 21 DAYS IN BED WITH HARRY BUGGRING POTTER?!?!” Pansy shouted in disbelief.

“How was it?” Blaise asked with a deeply interested grin.

Blushing redder than he ever had before in his entire life, Draco placed a hand alongside his face to avoid looking at them or letting them see his embarrassment – that he strangely COULD NOT erase at the moment. “Glorious.”

Blaise snorted in amusement. “I bet!”

***

Meanwhile, Harry was leaning against a tree since it was oddly hard to stand up straight without support. He was in the backyard at the Burrow, and the entire family was home for dinner. Plus Hermione, who was now officially dating Ron.

“Surely you didn't spend 21 whole days in some bird's bed, Harry!” Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

“Who said it was a bird?” Charlie asked with a look that dared Ron to argue the possibility.

“Who said it was just one?” George asked with a wry smirk.

“Er...” Harry droned, rubbing the back of his neck. “Actually... It WAS just one person, and er... yes. I DID spend the entire time in bed, or well, most of it. Some was in the shower. Some was on the floor... and the table...”

Ron had an odd look cross his face. “I'm inexplicably DYING to know the details, but I have a feeling you'd rather wait until we're alone before giving them.”

Harry shrugged. “It's not like they're not going to somehow make it onto the front page of the Daily Prophet,” he muttered.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione murmured in sympathy, rubbing his arm. “You think your lover will give them an exclusive?”

“I hope not, just that I wouldn't put it past Rita to have been on my shoulder the entire time,” Harry replied with a light shudder. Then he grinned. “However, even if she was and plans to publish all the sordid pictures, I, erm... I'm actually sort of looking forward to it. I'm going to frame that and put it on my wall!”

This unsurprisingly made everyone laugh.

“So...?” Ron pressed curiously.

Harry bit his lip and debated the pros and cons in his head for a moment. Eventually, he shrugged. “Alright, fine. So, I went to give him back his wand, and Draco said that he wasn't letting me leave until he repaid me for saving his life, and after a rather excruciating conversation, we sort of, erm, agreed to go to bed and stay there until he felt I was good and repaid.”

There was a long moment of complete silence. It was Ginny who broke it. “Draco? As in DRACO MALFOY???”

“Mmmhmm,” Harry confirmed.

Ron held up both hands and scrunched his face up in confusion. “Hang on... you're telling us that... YOU... were in bed with MALFOY... FOR 21 BUGGERING DAYS?!?!”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. That about sums it up.”

Deciding that this was an excellent time to interrupt things, Molly held up the succulent ham she'd just finished pulling out of the outdoor oven. “Dinner?” She then paused to kiss Harry on the cheek on her way to the table. “So long as you're happy, love. That's all that matters.”

“Thanks,” Harry accepted with a smile, returning her kiss on the cheek.

Unable to argue, the rest of the family basically dropped the subject, murmured general agreement, and sat to eat dinner. Feeling rather touched by their acceptance, Harry nearly cried before he pulled himself together and focused on eating dinner.

Ron leaned over and murmured in his ear: “I still want details later.”

Grinning, Harry nodded a promise to tell him everything he wanted to know. All in all, it was one of the best family dinners of Harry's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 21 days of mainly shagging, Harry decides that maybe it might be nice to do other things too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, since I had more than one request AND some inspiration and time to kill, I wrote a second chapter ^_^

After dinner and a lovely conversation that meandered all over the place, Harry eventually agreed to stay the night so that he could talk with Ron and Hermione. It wasn't until after he'd agreed that he realized that they might have had a bit more privacy at his house, but that didn't really matter he supposed. In any case, the three of them had just gotten comfortable – Hermione sitting cross-legged on Ron's bed, Ron laying sprawled at an angle, and Harry sitting on the camp bed with his back resting against the wall – when an Owl arrived and let herself in through the window.

“Blimey!” Ron exclaimed. “She's almost bigger than my room!”

Somewhat surprised, Harry took the letter from her, gave her a treat, and then stroked her gorgeous head for a few seconds while she ate the treat. She seemed to love the fact that he was being affectionate, and returned the favor by hooting softly and snuggling into him.

“Are you supposed to wait for a reply?” Harry wondered, finally getting around to opening the letter and reading it. “Potter, I thought you said you were coming back over tonight after dinner with your weasels, so where are you?”

Ron harrumphed at that. “Weasels...”

Harry shrugged. “I can't help what he calls you. I hope you know that I don't feel the same way.” He then pulled out his wand and cast a Patronus. It was a good thing that they were intangible, because there would NOT have been enough space in the room for a  _ real _ stag. “Please tell Draco: Yeah, sorry, I decided to spend the night at the Burrow and catch up with my friends. Is this owl yours or just one of your family's? Either way, what's her name? She's gorgeous and seems like she wants to stay here in my lap like a cat. I'll try to convince her to return to you, but I think it might take an hour or so to get to Wiltshire from here. In any case, I don't have any plans tomorrow, so want to do something with me? We could go see a muggle movie or – I dunno – have dinner in some fancy restaurant.”

The stag nodded when Harry stopped talking, and then ran off to go deliver the message.

“UGH!” Ron protested with a queasy expression. “ _ Why _ would you want to spend time with the ferret?!”

To their surprise, Ginny was leaning against the door frame, having opened it quietly enough that they didn't hear her. “Sounds like you're rather serious about him.”

Harry scratched the back of his head before returning his hand to the owl, who was still demanding attention from him. “Er... well... I dunno. I might be?”

“So you're dating him then?” Ginny wondered, carefully free from all expression.

“I wouldn't exactly call it dating,” Harry replied with a thoughtful frown. “It's just after several weeks of fantastic shagging, I thought it might be nice to spend some time doing something else. Who knows? Maybe we  _ can _ get along, and if so, I wouldn't mind being his friend – at the very least.”

“And what about me?” Ginny asked curiously.

Harry sighed heavily. “I honestly have no idea. I had planned to let you finish mourning the death of your brother, finish up school, and then do whatever you liked for a few years before asking you to settle down and get serious enough with me to have kids, but now I realize that I have, hmm... how to explain it?”

He stroked his chin in thought for a moment. “I realized that I'm bisexual – at the very least – and maybe gay. I don't know for sure because I've, erm... not had quite enough experience to figure that out. I... well, I don't think it would be fair to officially get back together with you until I've figured that out.”

Ginny nodded in acceptance. “Alright. I can see how that might make a big difference.” She sat down next to him on the camp bed, avoiding the owl that was glaring at her as if she was trying to steal an egg out from under her. “I wouldn't want you to force yourself to be with me out of a sense of obligation if it turns out you're gay. But since you said that you aren't certain yet, would you be willing to spend the rest of the summer taking me on dates and just spending time with me. Too, I mean. I understand that you're already planning to do as much with Malfoy.”

Harry felt an odd weight press on his shoulders, but it definitely wasn't the owl, because she literally disappeared without warning. Harry could only assume that Draco had summoned her somehow. “Alright... but what if I'm genuinely bisexual and can never decide, erm...”

Ginny gave him a tiny smile. “If you don't feel like you can commit to me a hundred percent, then I'd rather you chose him.”

“But wouldn't that make you hate me?” Harry asked softly, sort of bracing himself for a blow.

“Oh Harry...” Ginny murmured with a light shake of her head. “I want you to be happy! Yeah, I'm selfish enough to admit that I want you to be happy  _ with me, _ but... I completely understand that... well, that you're BORN gay or straight or whatever. I'd rather find out now than 19 years from now after we've had three kids.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Yeah, that would be traumatic for everyone involved.”

Ginny nodded in agreement. Kissing him on the cheek, she murmured. “I'll just leave now so that you can tell Ron all the gory details.”

“Maybe not ALL the gory details,” Ron protested. “After all, MALFOY is in them. But I'm actually rather curious to know a few things.”

“So am I,” Hermione admitted softly.

Ginny left and closed the door and Ron asked Hermione to cast all the privacy spells so that no one else could come in or even just listen at the door. She did so rather quickly since she had a lot of practice considering their last year.

Grinning, Harry asked: “So... what do you want to know?”

“ _ Surely _ you can't have been shagging for 21 days straight!” Ron exclaimed.

“Well there was eating and sleeping and going to the loo, but otherwise, yeah,” Harry confirmed.

“Did you use protection?” Hermione asked.

“Well, he cast spells to see if either of us had anything, and since we agreed NOT – did you know that wizards could take a potion to get pregnant?”

Hermione and Ron both bobbed their heads side to side as they nodded. But it was Hermione who answered: “I knew that it was theoretically possible, but as I understand it, the wizard has to have a LOT of magic to support the pregnancy without risking his health, and so far, not many wizards have risked it.”

“Draco offered to give me a child as repayment for his so-called life debt, but I told him that THAT was a TERRIBLE reason to have a baby – or at least, that was what I meant. In any case, since we agreed NOT to have kids, and since we were both clean, we didn't have to use protection. But yes, we were responsible enough to talk about those things before jumping into bed. Mostly Draco. I didn't really think much more than: he sounds willing to shag me,” Harry admitted.

This led Ron to his next squicky question that he just HAD to know. “And which of you, erm...”

Harry laughed. “Both of us, and I'll have you know that it feels REALLY good! Honestly, I think even utterly straight blokes should try that at least once.”

Ron was now pinching his chin as he stared sort of  _ through _ one of his Chudley Cannon posters. “Hmm... I know I'm very very straight, but... Oi Mione! Would you be willing to use a toy on me?”

Hermione grinned and leaned over to kiss him. “I suppose I would, especially if  _ you _ would be willing to try a thing or two on me.”

“Oh?” Ron asked, intrigued. “Such as?”

“Toys. Spells. Bondage.” She shrugged. “We have the rest of our lives to try things, so let's make a list and try at least one new thing every year.”

“I could go for that,” Ron stated, kissing her in return.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry. “Alright, since you were responsible enough to check for STIs, what about physical damage? Did either of you do self care?”

Harry raised a brow in confusion. “Meaning...?”

“Meaning that you just said that both of you were the bottom partner, and even if properly prepared and using lots of lubrication, that can cause minor tearing and internal problems,” Hermione pointed out.

“Oh, well, actually, Draco said that his preferred lube – which is a bottle of hand-blended oil – has things in it to help prevent those things. So, yes, I guess the act of shagging itself was self care,” Harry reckoned.

“Was the ferret as big an arsehole in bed as he is any other time?” Ron asked in amusement.

“Actually,” Harry looked at the ceiling in thought. “Surprisingly, no. We... didn't fight or argue  _ at all _ , but that was probably because we were too busy getting each other off as much as possible.”

Ron nodded his head slowly, looking almost impressed. “Yeah... that would probably do it.” Then he looked intrigued again. “So... just how much DID you get each other off?”

“At least three or four times a day,” Harry guessed. “And the only reason it wasn't a lot more is that we knew we had plenty of time, and so weren't in a rush to get to the end. We basically took our time.”

Unexpectedly – or expectedly, depending on how you looked at it – Hermione went unfocused and looked rather dreamy. “That sounds... brilliant, actually.”

“Hermione!” Ron exclaimed in surprise.

“I  _ mean _ having hours upon  _ days _ to just caress each other and work each other up slowly. Having the time that getting off isn't actually the goal, but rather the result of a long and happy journey,” Hermione clarified.

“Oh... yeah, that does sound brilliant,” Ron couldn't help but agree.

Harry smirked. “I've already made plans to do it at least once more. I actually joked that we should do it at least once every year, but...” his expression fell and he grew pensive. “Well, I overheard Draco telling his parents that he actually wouldn't mind me spending the rest of my life in his bed, so... I think he might actually be serious about  _ me _ !”

This made Ron frown. “So what if you come to the conclusion that you ARE Bisexual and want to be with BOTH Draco and Ginny equally?”

Harry sighed morosely and tore at his hair with both hands. “I've got no bloody clue!”

Hermione chuckled. “Lucky we're still young and you have plenty of time to figure that out.”

For some reason, this didn't reassure Harry.

***

Draco wished he could interact with the Patronus to have it repeat Harry's message a couple of time, but no, it had vanished after finishing its delivery. Huh... Harry wanted to spend time with Draco? Like a date??? Were they dating now???

After pacing back and forth in his room for a bit while thinking this over, he decided that Harry probably just wanted to talk about what had happened. ACTUALLY, he probably wanted to say thanks for the great time, but that he wasn't interested in coming back. That would explain why he didn't come back as he said he would, and instead stayed with his friends. His weasel probably convinced him that any further shagging was a bad idea.

This depressed Draco enough that he was tempted to send a hex to the weasel after all, but decided that doing so would probably ruin any chance there might be of changing Harry's mind. Thus, he summoned his owl instead so that he could send Harry a reply.

_ Potter, I wouldn't mind seeing a muggle movie – whatever that may be. Also, I know of an excellent restaurant in the Mayfair district of London called Greenhouse. When and where should we meet? -DLM P.S. My owl's name is Mellissande. _

Well... so long as Harry wasn't planning to transfigure him into a stick and throw him to the dogs in a park to chew on, tomorrow could be decent. Hopefully.

Strangely morose, Draco crawled into bed and wondered if he would even be  _ able _ to sleep tonight.

***

“That was utter shite!” Draco stated as they exited the movie theater. “If  _ that's _ what passes as entertainment to muggles,  _ no wonder _ we wizards have never attempted to bring it into our world!”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah... I've definitely seen better movies. I just thought that since Godzilla  _ sounded _ popular and was number one and all, that it would be a good first movie to see. Apparently I was wrong.”

“At least you're taking my suggestion of where to go for dinner seriously,” Draco pointed out almost happily. “That means the rest of the night should be better than that movie.”

“Don't hate  _ all _ movies just because that one was bad,” Harry advised. Draco simply shrugged and Apparated them to Greenhouse in Mayfair. Once they were seated (Draco confounded the hostess to get them seated right away), they took a few moments to peruse the menu and order.

“Alright, out with it!” Draco ordered when Harry's fidgeting got to be too much to ignore. “What's the problem?”

“Er...” Harry droned uncertainly. “Well... So, you see... Erm, Ginny pointed something out. Basically, erm, she wants me to spend some time with her this summer seeing if I'm bisexual or gay, and I agreed, so I just thought you should know that while I want to keep doing things like going to movies and dinner with you, I'm going to be spending time with her too.”

Draco pressed his lips together and thought this over for a moment. Eventually he nodded. “Alright. I can see how that would be an important thing to figure out. Especially since you've already said that you plan to marry her and have kids someday. But then, hmm...” He paused and wondered how vulnerable he really wanted to be.

Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to just ask. “If you're going to be spending time with both of us, do I just consider myself the bloke that's helping you figure out your sexuality?”

That made Harry frown because he didn't quite like the sound of that. “Er... I don't really know. Can we just call ourselves  _ friends _ until I have everything figured out and...”

When he trailed off and didn't finish his sentence, Draco shrugged. “Alright. I suppose that I can do worse than have you as a friend, Potter.”

Harry smiled at that. Dinner progressed so well that by the time their waitress arrived with their dessert, they were having a rather heated discussion.

“The only way a lizard of that size could exist is if it was a magical variety that was kept a secret from muggles!”

“That's stupid! If muggles knew that giant lizards like Godzilla were  _ real, _ they'd just treat them like any  _ other _ animal! Like elephants and whales! Which is not to say that they'd treat them particularly well, but they WOULDN'T be trying to eradicate them!”

“Anything else I can get you gentlemen? More wine?”

“Don't be a  _ moron _ , Potter! They classified Godzilla as a dangerous beast before the poor thing had done anything to truly deserve it! And yes, we'll take a refill on our wine.”

“BUT THE BEAST  _ WAS _ DESTROYING THINGS!!!” Harry protested, holding out his glass for the waitress to fill. “So THAT'S why the muggles were trying to destroy Godzilla!”

“I liked that movie,” the waitress informed them with a smile. “It wasn't the best movie I'd ever seen, but it was interesting.”

Draco gave her a look that clearly questioned her intelligence. “This conversation doesn't concern you. And you're not exactly disproving my point,  _ Potter _ ! If Godzilla was real, it would be kept a secret!”

“WOULD NOT!!!” Harry roared. “Something like that would be too BIG to keep a secret!”

“Says the boy who went up against a Hungarian Horntail! I'd say that if we can keep entire populations of  _ dragons _ a secret, then what's an enormous lizard or two?!”

Harry tore at his hair in frustration before deciding that it was a much better idea to eat his cherry cheesecake.

“And do YOU need anything?!” Draco asked their waitress, who seemed to be lingering out of sheer interest in their debate.

“Er, no. Sorry. Would you like anything else, or should I bring the bill?” She asked with a light flush of embarrassment.

“The bill,” Draco stated. After she'd walked away to go get that, Draco tilted his head to the side and gave Harry a speculative look. “So... Are you planning to come back to mine tonight?”

Harry gave him a tiny smile. “So long as you promise not to get mad at me for having plans with Ginny tomorrow.”

“We already covered that and agree that it was a good, erm... idea to let you figure things out,” Draco pointed out. “So no, I won't get mad.”

Harry smile got a little bigger. “Then... do you actually  _ want _ me to go home with you?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh lemme think... hmm... I could sleep alone tonight, or I can have a glorious shag and pass out while too exhausted to have nightmares. Huh... that's a  _ tough _ decision there!”

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. “No need to be a snarky arsehole, Malfoy.”

“But that's what I  _ live _ for!” Draco exclaimed in a tone of feigned scandalization.

The waitress laughed now that she was back with the bill. Draco took it from her and barely gave it a glance before pulling out enough money to pay for the entire thing plus a generous tip. Harry raised a brow.

“You have  _ muggle _ money?”

Draco gave him a look asking how stupid he was. “Of  _ course _ I do, Potter! It's not like it was hard to make a trip to Gringott's to exchange some this morning. I was actually thinking that if we had extra time, or decided not to go to the movie after all, we might want to go do a little shopping in the high class shops – and again, do you  _ need _ something?”

The waitress blushed rather red this time. “Sorry! I'm just wondering if you wanted any change.” Not to mention, she was sort of hoping to ask one or both of them for their details, but hadn't been able to work it into the conversation naturally yet.

Shaking his head that he didn't need change, Draco stood up and looked around. “I think I need to make a trip to the loo before we leave. Can you direct me to it?”

The waitress nodded and pointed it out to him before running off. She had to admit that he was probably a bit out of her league anyway. Before Draco took off, Harry grabbed his hand. 

“Let me just shrink down our leftovers and... there! Now I can go to the loo with you, and we can probably Apparate to yours from there.”

Draco looked a little bemused that Harry wanted to save their leftovers, but ultimately didn't care since they were in the tiny pouch around his neck. He downed the last of his wine – which Harry had already polished off his – and gave Harry a quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Harry asked as – still holding Draco's hand – they walked toward the loo. They didn't even notice their waitress look crestfallen at the sight of them as they passed her.

“Simply for being willing to come home with me and shag me good and proper tonight,” Draco informed him. Then he smirked. “Although...” He let that steep in anticipation as they entered the loo and noticed that it was empty.

Harry walked over to the urinals, but Draco grabbed him and yanked him into a stall. Harry let out a surprised: “Ooph!” As his back slammed into the side wall. Draco shut the door to the stall and crowded up against Harry,  _ demanding _ a possessive kiss.

“Mmm...” Harry moaned happily. He didn't even think to question why they were starting  _ here _ rather than just go straight to bed. Honestly, he was beyond caring where they were, so long as they were kissing and – sweet Merlin! They were  _ frotting _ and Draco was busy working Harry's trousers open.

The end was rapidly approaching for Harry, who was so turned on that his toes curled and he arched his back, panting like a dog on a hot summer's day. But Draco had something else in mind. He clamped down on Harry shaft just hard enough to send a clear message that it wasn't time for that. Then he cast the quick prep spells before turning Harry around and forcing him to bend over and brace himself against the back of the toilet.

Sighing in bliss, Draco sank into Harry and set about claiming him as thoroughly as possible. Some tiny part in the back of his mind was hoping that a reporter from the Daily Prophet caught them in the act. Then the  _ whole world _ would know that Harry belonged to him!

That said, he also knew that that would be a terrible idea because it could very well scare Harry off for good. Thus, Draco did his best to keep both of them quiet and make it quick. Once again, Harry was so turned on that he couldn't hold out much longer than two minutes. His orgasm arrived with a positively obscene cry, promptly triggering Draco to gasp and pump him full.

“Fuck that sounded good,” a man murmured to a friend, who murmured: “Mmmhmm,” in agreement. It sounded like they were both busy using the urinals.

“Mmmmm.....” Harry purred happily as he slowly came down from his high. The moment the muggles had finished their slash, washed their hands, and left the room, Draco Apparated them straight to his shower.

This made Harry happy all over again as he was now in the perfect position to uncover all of Draco's charms and caress them with his tongue. Draco returned the favor, managing to get them in the shower and cleaned up as well. By the time they hit his bed, about an hour later, both were eager to have a third orgasm and pass out.

Muffy prudently extinguished all the magic lamps and lightly covered them with a sheet before leaving them to their blissful slumber.

***

“So... how was it?” Draco asked, inexplicably dying to know details he thought should probably upset him.

Harry smiled. “I had fun. We went on a date, saw some movie called: The Wedding Singer – which was quirky and funny but, hmm... not...” He shrugged. “I dunno. Not my favorite, I suppose. Then Ginny asked me to bring her back to my place, and... as I said, I liked it, but it felt like it was missing something. I just have no idea what!”

Draco smirked at him. “She could only manage to keep you in bed two days.  _ Clearly _ she needs more practice!”

“Ha!” Harry harrumphed dryly. “In any case, I told her that I'd meet up with her in three days, so –”

Draco cut him off by yanking him into bed. “Tell me the rest after I've properly said hello.”

That sparked a quickie so intense that Harry half feared he'd burn up completely! After they finished, they lay tangled up in the aftermath, panting and trying to catch their breath. Then Harry kissed Draco.

“Say... how about we go do something for a while before coming back and starting over?” He suggested.

Draco tilted his head to the side to search for clues on Harry's face before deciding to venture a suggestion. “Well... there's a thing called a golf course practically right down the road from here. I've always wondered what it was. Want to go investigate it with me?”

“Golf? You play?” Harry asked in surprise.

“It's a game?” Draco countered, intrigued by the prospect.

Harry laughed. “I suppose that answers that. Yeah, it's a game. Let's go learn how to play it!” Harry insisted, trying to pulled Draco out of bed in his excitement.

“Oi, planning to put  _ clothes  _ on?” Draco asked in amusement.

“Oh! Er... I suppose we have to, don't we?” Harry asked sheepishly.

Chuckling, Draco kissed him.

***

“You took your time with the weaselette,” Draco observed when Harry finally came over after nearly a week away.

“As I told you in my Patronus, Ginny brought me to this odd festival where people dressed up as 'witches' and talked about how inviting the power of a god or goddess into one's life can awaken spiritualism and bring enlightenment. Despite how it sounds, it was really interesting,” Harry explained.

“Please spare me the details, I have no interest in hearing how muggles interpret magic,” Draco drawled. Then swept an arm out to indicate his currently empty table. “I was just about to ask Muffy to bring me some lunch. Hungry?”

“I could eat,” Harry admitted with a nod.

“How does Lobster steamed over a broth containing champagne and served with a medley of vegetables sound to you?” Draco wondered.

“Erm... really good, actually,” Harry answered, suddenly feeling like he could eat an entire ocean's worth.

Draco grinned rather smugly and ordered Muffy to bring two lunches to his room right away. She popped in with enough to feed at least six people, but since it was lobster, neither of them was about to complain. After serving them and seeing to it that they had every possible thing they could want, including some spendy  Gewürztraminer to drink, she left them alone to enjoy their meal.

“How long do you plan to stay?” Draco wondered curiously.

“Well, I don't have any plans until Friday,” Harry explained. “At which point, I'm going over to the Burrow for the weekend.”

Draco frowned as he thought this over. “All... right... Does that mean I get you until then?”

“Only if you want me,” Harry murmured, most of his attention on the fabulous food.

“And... would you like us to do anything for your birthday before you leave?” Draco asked with a smooth expression.

“Oh! Erm... I didn't think you'd remember that it was coming up,” Harry said self-consciously. “You... you can come to my party – if you want.”

“I refuse to go anywhere where I'll have to suffer from  _ Weasleys _ ,” Draco sneered. “And I'd much prefer to take you out the night before, and then worship your body from midnight until you absolutely  _ have _ to get out of bed and head off to your party.”

“That sounds like it could be fun,” Harry agreed with a grin of anticipation.

“But since I get you until then, why don't – after we finish eating and shag until we're both nice and limber – why don't I teach you how to dance?” Draco suggested. “We can practice on and off until Thursday, and then I can bring you out to a place where we can dance.”

Harry looked up to the painted dragon on the ceiling as he thought this over. “Actually... that sounds fun too. Huh! I didn't think I'd  _ ever _ want to try dancing again, but if you teach me to do it anywhere  _ near _ as well as you're teaching me to shag, then I might actually get good at it!”

Draco smirked merrily. “I look forward to the challenge!” Then his expression got rather serious. “I warn you now,  _ Potter _ , I don't have any patience for oafs! You will either pay attention and learn it correctly the first time, or I'll hex you so that you have no choice  _ but _ to dance perfectly!”

Harry let out a hearty laugh. “Then why not just skip all the trouble and hex me to begin with?!”

“Because I have faith that not even  _ you _ can fuck it up that badly,” Draco murmured before sipping on his wine.

“We'll just see about that...” Harry muttered in a tone that suggested he had no such faith in himself.

As they ate, they lightly bickered over the upcoming Quidditch match between the Chudley Cannons and the Falmouth Falcons. Their bickering continued on through the first ten minutes of their shagging, but then Draco's mouth was occupied and had to concede defeat. Or so Harry believed.

“Oh God!” Harry cried out as Draco made his toes curl and a feeling like lava wash over him. He abruptly yanked Draco away. “Not yet! I want to shag you!”

Draco grinned and gave Harry a kiss. “Well, if you insist.”

“I do!” Harry cried out far more insistently than necessary as he rolled Draco under him and cast a few quick prep spells.

“Well then, I am going to  _ have _ to insist that you prepare me properly tonight after we finish dancing,” Draco drawled as he shifted to give Harry the best possible access.

“I can do that!” Harry promised as he sank into Draco's divine heat. “Mmm...”

Draco moaned in agreement, forcing Harry to remain close so that they could snog while shagging. With kissing to focus on, Harry was able to go slow and take his time. Thus, it was nearly time for dinner when they finished and lay curled up in the aftermath. It was powerfully tempting to take a nap!

But Draco was determined to dance, Salazar damn it! Thus, he ordered Muffy to turn some of the leftover lobster into sandwiches for them to devour as quickly as possible – while still maintaining decorum – so they could relocate to the ballroom and dance.

About 10 minutes later, Harry was looking around in amazement that there was an actual BALLROOM in Draco's family home. “Nice...”

Draco smirked at him and gave him a swift kiss before ordering the instruments to play a flowing piece they could do a simple box step to. Just 10 minutes later, they had no idea that Draco's parents had come to investigate the music they could hear playing.

“It a  _ box step _ , Potter! All you have to do is form a little box with your steps!”

“I  _ told  _ you that I'm shite at dancing!” Harry protested.

“ _ No _ you  _ showed _ me when you made an utter fool of yourself at the Yule Ball during our Fourth Year,” Draco corrected him. 

“Why can't we do that dancing where I just hold you in my arms and sway side to side?” Harry whinged, trying to do exactly that.

“ _ Because _ – you half wit! The  _ point _ of me teaching you to dance is TEACHING you to dance!”

“I know I agreed to this, but you say form a box with my steps like that  _ means _ something! All I can think of is drawing a box on the floor with chalk like a child practicing his art lessons.”

“Huh! That's not half bad, Potter.” Draco abruptly pulled out his wand.

“Are you going to hex me like you promised?” Harry asked eagerly.

“I did  _ not _ promise! I threatened! And no, I'm going to...” he trailed off and cast a spell to create glowing lines on the floor with ghostly feet performing the steps for Harry to follow. “There! Now if you can't do that, there's no hope for you and I really  _ will _ have to hex you!”

“Oh!” Harry blurted out in sudden understanding. “That looks  _ so much _ easier!” To prove his point, he followed the feet for a few seconds before tugging Draco back into his arms and giving him a soft kiss. “You're brilliant, you know that?”

“Of course I know that! Unlike you,” Draco harrumphed, but then softened the blow by giving Harry a kiss that they got caught up in for several long moments. So caught up that they stopped dancing and may well have started trying to strip each other off if Lucius hadn't loudly cleared his throat just then.

“AHEM!”

“Dad!” Draco cried out in surprise, looking over to find his parents watching them. His father looked rather nauseous while his mother looked highly amused.

“In the future, please warn me when you let that brat in the Manor, so that I may avoid running into him,” Lucius commanded sternly.

“Er...” Draco droned uncertainly.

Harry flat out ignored him. “Mrs. Malfoy! Did you get the bouquet I sent you?”

“I did. It was lovely, thank you,” Narcissa praised sincerely.

“No, thank  _ you _ !” Harry insisted. “For lying to Voldemort for me. I really feel that your lie was instrumental in me being able to recover and take him by surprise, and thus, win the battle.”

Narcissa sighed a bit morosely. “Well, by that point, you we're just about my only hope that my son would make it through the battle alive.”

“I'll say!” Draco grumbled, not exactly happy that he actually  _ had _ needed Harry to save his life. More than once if you wanted to get technical about it.

Harry cupped Draco's cheek and smiled at him. “I've already told you, but I'll say it again, I'd have saved you as many times as I had to.”

Draco looked suspicious. “You didn't tell me that.”

“Well it's what I meant,” Harry stated. Then he kissed Draco, who practically melted and had to cling to Harry to avoid becoming a puddle on the floor.

Draco had completely forgotten about his parents, but Harry hadn't. He was a bit nervous because of them, and so, pulled back only two or three heartbeats later. Draco swayed woozily for a moment before gathering his composure and growling at Harry.

“Stop distracting me! I WILL bloody teach you to dance if it's the last thing I do!”

Harry grinned at him. “Well let's hope not! I would much rather die in a  _ far _ more pleasant way!”

Draco pushed him away, smacked him up the backside of his head, and pointed emphatically at the dancing spell on the floor. “Pay attention!”

“Alright,” Harry agreed mildly, doing as told. “But  _ only _ because I'm actually looking forward to being able to properly dance with you.”

“Let's aim for adequately before trying for properly,” Draco snarked.

“Well,” Narcissa said, feeling that it was obvious that these two wanted and probably needed to be alone. “We'll just go entertain ourselves for a bit. It's a bit late for dinner, but Mr. Potter, if you're going to be here a while, would you consider joining us for dinner tomorrow?”

“Er... yeah, I suppose. Why not?” Harry asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck even as his feet followed the steps that Draco led him through.

“Because we have  _ plans, _ moron!” Draco reminded him. “We're going to be teaching you how to dance every moment between now and Thursday, and then we're going out to celebrate your birthday! We can have dinner with my parents sometime next week.”

“Alright, I'm actually sort of looking forward to it,” Harry replied.

Lucius harrumphed at that, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Once more, Harry ignored him, turning his attention back to Narcissa.

“And you can call me Harry, if you'd like. I figure that I owe you, so that's informal enough for a first name.”

Narcissa smiled, watching with interest as Draco rather quickly managed to teach Harry the steps when Harry was a little distracted. “Only if you promise to call me Narcissa, Harry.”

“Oh! Well, if you're sure...” Harry replied uncertainly.

“I'm certain,” Narcissa assured him. Harry smiled at her until Draco forced him to look in Draco's glaring gray eyes.

“Stop staring at my mother like a lovestruck idiot and pay attention to your feet!”

“What about them?” Harry asked in confusion since he hadn't stepped on Draco's feet – that he noticed.

“Clearly your feet aren't as terrible at dancing as the rest of you is,” Draco pointed out. “I'm certain that if you actually put your mind to it, you'd get the hang of it in no time.”

“Huh!” Harry exclaimed in surprise.

“If you properly pay attention and memorize this dance, I'll give you a nice reward,” Draco bribed.

Harry promptly grinned. “A quickie in the shower?”

Draco groaned in longing.

“I think it's time we left you to it. Shall we?” Narcissa slipped her hand into the crook of Lucius' arm so that he could escort her out of the room.

“Quite,” Lucius sneered, not exactly happy about the mental image of his son in the shower with  _ that Potter brat _ !

Draco blushed, embarrassed to realize that he'd once again forgotten that his parents were in the room. To his profound relief, they left without any further delays. What he didn't know was that his mother actually paused at the door to look back and give him an adoring smile as he and Harry were once again kissing so heavily that they'd nearly abandoned their dancing.

As they finished walking away, she purred a little. “It's so nice to see Draco happy.”

“Yes,” Lucius agreed with a heavy sigh. “I just wish it was with anyone else. Even his vulgar friend Blaise would be a more palatable match!”

Narcissa laughed. “Well, be that as it may, I suspect that you are going to have to get used to running across Harry in our home.” 

Lucius groaned unhappily but didn't argue.

***

True to Draco's word, he managed to teach Harry to dance well enough for them to go out and do it in public without mortifying Harry. They actually had a lot of fun! Harry felt the best part was being able to hold Draco in his arms in front of a room full of strangers – and aside from some strange looks, no one said a word about it. Not even when they kissed whenever the urge struck!

And then they went back to Draco's bed and made it their mission to turn each other into puddles of goo that couldn't move a muscle until they'd gotten a full eight hours of sleep. Or actually, only six because it was nearly time to go to the party and Harry wanted a shower so that he didn't reek of sex and sweat. As he slipped from bed, he gave Draco a kiss and wondered what it would be like if they were in the sort of relationship where Harry could insist that Draco go to the party.

Unfortunately, they weren't.

***

Harry's party was more than just a celebration of his birth. It was a reminder that despite their losses, they'd won the war and had so much to live for. To celebrate. To take joy in. Thus, the party lasted all weekend and ended up being so well attended that Harry didn't know three quarters of the guests. He also had to dodge reporters trying to interview him the moment he got a little tipsy.

Even so, he had an absolute blast!

So much so that Draco was positively  _ furious _ over the pictures published in every publication, all of which showed Harry snogging anyone who asked, performing stupid dares, and just generally fucking around. Those weren't so bad, it was all the ones showing Harry grinding up against Ginny – or worst! Other people!

It was enough to make him see red! 

As a result, he sent Harry an Owl warning him that he'd better not  _ dare _ show his face at the Manor before he'd sent a formal apology and Draco'd forgiven him. It had actually taken nearly the entire week for Harry to stop sending bouquets and chocolates and reach his own state of fury.

He cast a Patronus: “Godric damnit Draco! How DARE you get mad at me for having fun at my BIRTHDAY PARTY?!?! I didn't do anything WRONG and I'm NOT going to apologize anymore for NO BLOODY REASON!!! Either get over it or fuck off!”

This prompted Draco to send a Howler in return. “OF COURSE I'M BLOODY ANGRY!!! YOU PRACTICALLY ***SHAGGED*** THREE OR FOUR PEOPLE ***ON CAMERA!!!*** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK WHEN I SEE THAT?!?!”

Harry cast another Patronus: “THAT I WAS BLOODY DRUNK AND DOING WHATEVER STUPID LITTLE THING FELT GOOD AT THE TIME!!! AND SO WHAT?!?! I AM ***ENTITLED*** TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN NOW THAT I'M NO LONGER THE TARGET OF A MADMAN TRYING TO MURDER ME ALL THE GODDAMN TIME!!!”

The Howler that returned somehow managed to sound even MORE furious. “FUCK YOU!!! GET YOUR BLOODY BUGGERING ARSE OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU GIGANTIC PRICK!!!”

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He Apparated into Draco's room to find him sitting in his bed with his knees to his chest while hugging a pillow. “I SAID-!” For whatever reason, the sight of Draco looking like he might actually have been crying at some point made Harry forget everything he wanted to shout. Instead, he climbed into bed, yanked Draco into his arms, and demanded a kiss so passionate that it nearly set the bed on fire.

Draco resisted for only a second or two before giving in and letting Harry do whatever he wanted. Which was start a round of shagging that gave them an excuse not to think or say so much as a word (other than yes, oh God, or  _ fuck _ !) until Monday afternoon.

By that point, even Draco had forgotten why he was so upset. They lay curled in bed simply kissing and holding each other in silence. Until Draco felt inexplicably bad.

“So, erm... still planning to have dinner with me and my parents?”

Harry kissed him. “Of course.”

Draco gave him a tiny smile. “I  _ know _ you don't like my father, and I'm not asking you to be nice to him, just please... try not to antagonize him?”

Harry snorted a laugh. “Ha! I make no promises!”

Draco sighed and grumbled: “Didn't think you would.”

After a moment of quiet, Harry caressed Draco's cheek and gave him a tender kiss. “Hey... I hope you know that no matter what those pictures made it look like, I didn't actually shag anyone other than Ginny – which we've already agreed was necessary until I figure out my sexuality.”

Draco snuggled into Harry a bit more so that Harry couldn't see his face. “And... any closer to figuring that out?”

Harry shrugged. “I'm still rather confused, actually. I am definitely attracted to both genders – mainly Quidditch players – and shagging Ginny is definitely fun, especially when I'm  _ not _ too drunk to properly enjoy it, but...” He shook his head. “I dunno. It still feels like it's missing something.”

“A penis,” Draco suggested dryly.

Harry laughed and kissed him. “No! Er, well, I mean she doesn't have one, so that technically IS missing, but it's not... not what...” He gave up trying to understand and shook his head again.

Deciding to drop the matter for now – since forcing it wouldn't help in the slightest – Draco pulled free from Harry's arms, gave him a kiss, and tugged him toward the edge of the bed. “Come on. Let's get cleaned up a bit before heading off to dinner.”

“Brilliant,” Harry agreed, following him so that he could enjoy the show of Draco washing up before joining in and kissing his spine. Draco made happy noises even as he focused on scrubbing Harry clean.

An hour or so later, both were shockingly fully dressed and  _ on time _ for dinner. Narcissa smiled at them happily.

“Draco! So lovely to see you again! And Harry, you're looking well.”

“Unfortunately,” Lucius grumbled in agreement.

Chuckling, Harry kissed Narcissa on the cheek and more or less ignored Lucius as he sat in the spot Narcissa indicated was for him. Draco sat next to him, heckling him until he placed the napkin in his lap properly. Meanwhile, house elves served them each a platter containing slow roasted quail on a bed of rice and vegetables.

“Fancy,” Harry murmured, a little impressed that there was enough for all of them despite the fact that Draco hadn't warned his parents or the elves that they would be attending dinner. Or wait, maybe Draco  _ had _ warned the elves when Harry wasn't paying attention. Or maybe Muffy had spied on them and overheard their conversation. 

Otherwise the elves apparently habitually made more than necessary, which seemed like a waste of food, not to mention money and the elves' time and effort. But since they weren't  _ his _ elves, he didn't say anything. Besides, if the elves at Hogwarts were any indication, they literally  _ didn't know _ how to  _ not _ make far more than necessary.

To his astonishment, they all managed to finish dinner with nothing more than pleasant small talk and a minor squabble over the best Quidditch team. All in all, it was a rather pleasant dinner, considering  _ whose _ table he was sitting at. Nearly speechless for a moment, he looked over at Draco.

Draco raised a brow curiously. “What?”

Harry shook his head before smiling and giving in. “Er... It's just that I didn't expect this to go this well.”

Draco gave him a tiny smile. “Thank my mother. She more than likely threatened to do things to my father that would make the Dark Lord cry if he so much as implied an insult in your direction.”

Harry laughed and grinned at Narcissa. “If that's true, than thank you very much! I appreciate it.”

Despite this being a rather big over-exaggeration, Narcissa laughed and flapped her hand dismissively. “Think nothing of it.”

Lucius didn't appreciate being talked about, but aside from giving them a flat expression, didn't make an issue out of it. The truth was that he was enjoying Draco looking so happy. Also, it had amused him to wonder how close to murdering Potter Draco had gotten considering how mad he'd become when perusing the pictures of the birthday party when they first arrived.

Before anyone could say anything to ruin a surprisingly lovely dinner, Draco kissed Harry and gestured in the direction of his suite. “Care to stay the night? Or the week?”

“I've got until Ginny's birthday on the 11 th . She's having a small family party this year and saving the huge bash for next year when she graduates,” Harry explained more than necessary.

“So... what you're saying is that I have you until Tuesday afternoon?” Draco reasoned.

“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed with a grin.

Draco stood up and held out his hand. “Then come on. Let's go practice your dancing.”

Happily, Harry placed his hand in Draco's and let him lead the way.


End file.
